josiah_snaderfandomcom-20200214-history
Mehis
Summary Mehis, named after for the Great Ruler Mehis (Person), was commissioned to be constructed in 110 AU. The great tomb and its palace were completed in 200 AU. Mehis and his adviser moved into the palace soon after to begin the construction of the rest of the city. The palace at Mehis' tomb remained the home for the Great Rulers, even after his death in 225 AU. The city grew rapidly after the tombs completion as it became a hub for jobs, resources and culture. Yimsul, Mehis' daughter, followed suit and began construction of her own tomb. This helped to drive the city's economy as citizens came to work in the construction of the tombs and the growing city. The city saw 60 years of peaceful growth through the reign of Mehis (Person), and his daughter Yimsul who took the throne after his death. This era of peace ended in 260 AU when riots and protest began due to the construction of the temple of Ninsur. Many of the citizens saw Yimsul's alliance with Ninsur as a slight against the other gods. Factions began to form in grow as many of the citizens drew their sides for their god. The War of the Gods began in 262 AU as the protests turned violent. Four faction rose against each other trying to lay claim to the throne, building temples for their own gods. Four Main Factions * Ram - Ninsur * Falcon - Lilen * Star Dragon - Anee * Hound - Anbis Many faithful followers of Enu fled the city soon after the war began, in search of the Nusol. In 266 AU current Great Ruler, Yimsul, was murdered by a Falcon by the name of Rosnka. Rosnka's reign lead to an era that became known as "The Age of Violence". Rosenka called for the death, enslavement, and banishment to the other faction's leaders and any who would not submit to the worship of Lilen. Myth says that Rosenka's reign ended after the return of Lilen. Lilen killed him after he would not concede the throne. Lilen is said to have ruled until 310 AU until his son, Rae, was made the great ruler so that Lilen could return to "The Ancestor Planet". The truth of this story is still unknown, many say it was someone posing as Lilen, and why Rosenka was hesitant to turn over his rule. With the beginning of Rae's rule, "The Age of Worship" also began. The worship of the gods of the four factions, became more associated with political leanings, then with actual worship. The first dynasty began, each leaning with one Faction or the other. The dynasty were leaned with a god, but different rulers took rule throughout each dynasty. Location Located along the Lye River, built within an oasis, surrounded by desert. The palace and the Mehis' tomb overlook it. Environment/Architecture There is little vegetation within the city. There are buildings packed closely together, connected by dirt streets and alley ways. The Lye River, inlets slightly, north of the palace. The people of the city gather there for the market, as well as leisure, for it is one of the only sources of plant-life and nature within the city. The city is littered with small apartment style homes, temples, and unfinished tombs. Culture Mehis is full of commerce and construction. There are not many jobs within the city that do not involve working within the marketplace or on construction sites. The lower class generally make their living working on the smaller structures made of soil and mud bricks. While the middle class working as stone masons and within the stone mines. The middle class are generally working to build high class buildings while the lower class are building middle class and lower class housing. Government The city is run primarily by the the Great Ruler and their advisers. Laws are written out and enforced by the king's guards and right hand men. The great ruler mostly focuses on the overall kingdom, while the advisers focus on the city's and its day to day to life. Felons and law breakers were brought before a court to plea their cases and be judged. The court is comprised of the Great ruler's advisers, and influential citizens chosen by the advisers. The Great Ruler was not chosen, but determined by battle or citizen declaration. A dynasty was ruled mostly by a particular family and a dynasty would normally switch during a dispute to the throne or a successor not being clearly and defined. Death Practices Great Rulers constructed their own tombs to be buried in. Some reigns were short, which lead to mostly unfinished tombs. Citizens were buried with the catacombs beneath the city. Some upper class citizens constructed their own tombs from stone to bury their family within.